Too Cute to Kill
by J.J Way xxx
Summary: Frerard x vampire whore Frank and vampire slayer Gerard. Was one-shot now doing back story. Kinda complete, for now xoxoFS
1. Prologue XD

This has recently been re-written so it...well, it's no better but the capital letters are there now :) It was a one-shot to begin with, the next chapter is the start of the backstory. Read if you wish, and reviews make me happy *hint, stab, hint* XD

* * *

><p>Gerard Way, 19, vampire slayer, nice to meet you and shit. At the moment I'm about to kill what I believe to be a vampire nest. I often see the blood suckers come in and out of the small council house. Yeah, I know weird place for a nest but vampires are freaky sons of bitches, so whatever. I step out my old Subaru and slowly sneak up on the house. I decide to go through the back window. I quietly climb through, to see a small teen leaning against the wall watching me. Vampire. "It's not very often I get a slayer come to visit me" I walk over to him pulling out my stake. I can easily take this brat on. "If your in thinking this is a nest, I'm sorry to disappoint, 'cause it's only me who lives here." Sure, it is.<br>"Like I believe that" I get a meter away from him, before he quickly pounces on me straddling me on the floor. I go to stab him but he's too fast for me and bends my hand back forcing the weapon out my grip.  
>"You really should; people like you have come here before looking for a nest but only find me, a vampire fuck." What, like he whores himself out to other vampires? "How about in return for you not killing me, I give you a go. A vampire and his slayer. Imagine how hot and angry that would be."<br>"Too bad for you it ain't gonna happen then" I said with a broken laugh.  
>"Why not? You scare that I'll hurt you? I promise I won't go as hard on you as I do with vampires, 'cause I know humans won't be able to take it." I try to get up, but he's too strong for me is well. "Or maybe it scares you to go there with a vamp cause it's wrong" he licks around my ear before whispering into it, "and we shouldn't. But trust me, you'll enjoy it"<br>"The only thing I'll enjoy is stacking your dead heart"  
>"Fine" he replies quietly, "get out my house then." He jumps off me, leaving me quite confused as to why he gave up so easy but whatever. He opens the front door and signals for me to get out.<br>"Not until your dead" I look around for my stake, then turn to see it in his hands. I watch as he slips it into the back of his skinnies.  
>"Come and get it then" two can play at this game motherfucker.<p>

I place my hands on his back and pull him closer to me so there's no space between our bodies. He puts his fingers through my belt loops and attempts to press our groans closer together than they already are. I can't help but think how hot this is and feel my cock harden in reaction. With one hand still on his back I use the other to slowly pull out the wooden object that I planned to kill him with. I glide the weapon up his back to where his 'heart' is. With one quick movement of my hand pushing forward or me pushing him back, he'd be dead. "Do you want to die yet?" I ask, feeling powerful over him.  
>"I can't say it wouldn't put a downer on my day"<br>"What's your name?"  
>"Frank Iero, and you?" Most vampires don't use their last name after they change. So it's interesting to know he does.<br>"Gerard Way. You used your last name?" He goes to pull back but I hold him close, and draw an 'x' on his heart to show him the stake's still there.  
>"Yeah."<br>"Why?"  
>"Well, I can't tell you that until you've fucked me" he bucks his hips forward so I can feel his bulge more intense on my own "I know you want to as much as me" in a husky whisper. What am I kidding, of course I want to. I drop my stake and replace that hand to his head, pulling his lips onto my own. I hear him sigh into my mouth and I feel his warm breath coming out his cold one.<p>

Frank was right I do want this and I am enjoying it. I guess I can let this vampire live, he's just too cute to kill.


	2. The Change XD

**A.N.** Look, I finally added it! The first start of the back story, which just explains how they came to be what the are, Frank a whore and Gerard a slayer XD It's not as good as I hoped, but I'm a crappy writer so it wasn't going to be great x Please review, weather you thought it was good, bad or if you thought something could be improved. It would really help with my writing if you did x and if no one reviews i will get pissy and refuse to update XD ENJOY...

* * *

><p>My parents died in a car crash when I was 15, me and my brother Mikey, who was 12 at the time, we're fine, we were at home watching kerrang! when it happened. We went to live with our Uncle Ray who didn't live that far, about 45 minutes in the car. That was reason we went to him, not because he wanted us but because it was the closest and we didn't really need to move school; but that didn't really matter because he said he wanted to home school us instead. I was cool with moving, I mean not completely because the house we lived in, we had lived in our whole lives and it's where our parents lived; but aside from that reason I didn't have a need to want to stay there, so moving was fine with me. Mikey wasn't as happy about it though, because he didn't want to leave his only friend, I hadn't even meet him, nor would Mikey tell me his name, which is why I'm guessing he wasn't even real, just Mikey trying to say he has more friends then me.<br>When we pulled up next to our Uncle's house, I didn't think much of it, nor him, but that's why you should never judge a book by its cover.

Stepping out the car I knew this was my life ruined even more, Mikey hadn't spoke a word since we left, probably still sad about leaving what's-his-face. "I'm sure you'll meet someone else, Mikey" I said as nice as I could, trying not to say anything about his friend not existing.  
>"I don't want to meet some else. And besides it not all bad I've been texting him the whole car ride." Is that why he wasn't talking to me? Cheeky bitch.<br>"What about?" Well if he can tell me I might start believing he's real.  
>"Not much, he was saying how he misses me already and that'll we'll be okay and still keep in touch. But I dunno, I won't be able to see him every day now" he bowed his head and I kinda felt sorry for him, but then I had to ask, I couldn't help myself.<br>"Is this person real Mikey?" His head shot up and he looked like a dear on headlight.  
>"Of fucking course he's real Gerard, why would I lie about that? Just cause you've got no friends doesn't mean I'm going to make up people!" I was kinda shocked, Mikey's never angry. But then again he did just lose his parents last week.<br>"I'm s-"  
>"Well you must be Gerard and Michael. I knew having you was a bad idea you're already shouting outside my house; which stops now by the way." So this is who were living with, he doesn't really look like mom but whatever. "I'm sure your both sad about the death of your parents but get over it they're gone and would like you to carry on strong and smart, so first rule, no shouting outside the house 'cause I don't want attention from the neighbours" he's not that nice, our parents died only a week ago. "Now come on, get in and I'll show you around" I don't like the cocky bastard. He turned around and walked back into the house at which point Mikey whisper to me,<br>"I don't like him Gerard, is there anyone else we could live with?"  
>"I'm sorry Mikey, but it's not really up to us, we'll just have to deal with it. Remember you've still got me" I give him a little nudge and the best smile I could get, and then we walked into our new home.<p>

"Right, so that's everything done, right?" We nodded from our place on the couch where we had been put on for some reason or whatever. "Good, now stuff you need to know" there was a slight pause where he leaned forward and put his hands on the table in front of us, "vampires are everywhere." Oh my shit! We've move in with a crazy fuck! I couldn't read the expression on Mikey's face but I think it was one of fear, so he either felt the same as me and thought Uncle Ray was mental or believed him and was scared about it.  
>I was the first to speak up, as Mikey didn't and instead just stared at him. "Are you on something?" He shook his head and turned to Mikey.<br>"What do you think about this?"  
>"Vampires aren't real, your crazy" he answered, and I gave a sigh of relief that he wasn't crazy too.<br>"Fine, I'll show you" he stood up and grabbed his car keys. "Come on" I then stood up to follow him but Mikey stopped me.  
>"I don't think with should go in the same car as him"<br>"Don't worry Mikey, if he tries anything I'll be right there" and I continued to follow Uncle Ray out of the house and into his car, Mikey trailing behind biting his nails.

We pulled up across the road from a night club, which was weird. My first thought was that he was going to sell us to some sex slavery thing. But then he pointed out some people in the ally next to it. They looked pretty normal at first, just a man and a women making out, so this made me think he was a sick pervert but then she bit into his neck. I could see the man struggling against her. Then to prove Uncle Ray right, she pulled out of the man's neck and her fangs shone in the moon light, blood tickling off them. There was suddenly a lot of blood gushing out of the wound, and that's when Mikey fainted, he's never really been great with blood.  
>"Are you alright, Mikey?" I asked shaking him a bit, I knew he wouldn't answer but I had to check anyways.<br>"He's fine" Uncle Ray answered for him and then started to open the door. "Follow me, were going to kill this bitch." What? Was my first thought, I was a 15 years old, who had only just found out vampire even existed, and now he wants me to kill one when I've never even been able to fight a bully off me. But like instinct I got out of the car and followed him.  
>"I don't even know how to kill a vampire" I said throwing my arms up.<br>"well, you won't ever unless you just do it"

I'll never forget that first time when I kill a vampire, the rush was amazing, and all I did was stab her while my Uncle held her arms back. When I stabbed her, she screamed and turned to dust, which I wasn't expecting, because that's just a crappy way of dying, turning to dust, but that's what happened.

When we got home I was so...like high. I wouldn't stop telling my Uncle how cool that just was, and it just got better when he said I was a natural. "Can you teach me how to be better?" I asked happily bouncing on my feet.  
>"Yes, I will" he replies smiling all proud "I'll start tomorrow" just then Mikey walks into the room, I guessing he just woke up.<br>"Mikey! I killed a vampire!" His face goes from yawning to completely straight and possibly a bit angry. He carries on glaring at me and my face drops, I was quite confused as to why he wasn't as excited about this as me. "What's wrong Mikey?"  
>"You've just killed someone!" He yells, more angry then I've ever seen him, and I'm little taken back.<br>"She killed him first Mikey" I state calmly going to place a hand on his shoulder but the bats it away roughly.  
>"Did you know the whole back story of it Gerard! How did you know that he didn't want that to happen, maybe he was giving himself to her, maybe he wanted to be turned!"<br>"Why are you so easy to defend them Mikey?" Uncle Ray asks from behind me.  
>"I just don't think it's right to kill anyone, no matter what they do" and he strolled off to his room.<br>Uncle Ray placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it kindly "I'm sure he'll come around" but I didn't think so.


	3. I Hate Everything About You XD

This is a little late putting it on, but I've been studying for my French assessment, which I'm still no where near ready for, but life goes on. Remember reviews=happy + update and no reviews=pissed off + no update XD ENJOY…

* * *

><p><span>Four months on<span>

"They have as much right to live as we do!" Shouts Mikey at our Uncle.  
>"They kill people Mikey!" I just sit in between them eating my cereal.<br>"How do you know that we didn't start killing them first!" I don't bother to stop them anymore.  
>"So you think we should just let them kill innocent people!" It happens every morning.<br>"What about the humans who kill innocent people?" I have tried to see Mikey's side of thing but then Uncle always comes back with an argument point.  
>"We let the police deal with that!" Which would be that. And then Mikey will say this,<br>"The police can't do shit! And they don't kill them!" Which is another great point.  
>"But humans can redeem themselves! Vampires are addicted to sucking our blood which kills us! They're nothing but killers!" And that's good is well. This is why I just stay out of it.<br>"NOT ALL OF THEM!" Oww, that was more of a shriek then a shout now. This is different, Mikey's never said that sentence before, he normally storms up his room shouting 'stop being a cunt' by now.  
>"And how would you know Mikey?" Yeah, how would he know?<br>"I just do okay!" He starts to storm off but this time to the front door "I will never kill a vampire, even if one is about to kill me!"  
>"Is it because your some vampire's bitch?" And with that he slams the door. I get up to go get him but Uncle grabs my arm pulling me back down to my seat. "If he wants to take the side of the vampires, Gerard, let him, it'll only cause us more trouble" I shake my head and look towards the door.<br>"He's my little brother; I need to take care of him. What if he gets into trouble?" I go to get up again, but only to be pulled back down, also again.  
>"He won't. Besides he'll come back when he's hungry"<br>"He's not a cat!" I turn back to my cereal knowing that Mikey will come back, it's daytime anyway, no chance of him getting hurt by vampires.

Mikey gets back in at nine. Which is good because the vampires wouldn't have been out yet. He comes into the study where I and Uncle were planning out our mission for tonight. "Have we come to join the hunters yet Mikey?" He shakes his head and gives our Uncle a dirty look.  
>"I've just come to say, I'm moving out" and he turns out of the room. I jump up and follow him, glad to have not been stopped by Uncle Ray again.<br>"You can't move out! Your only 12 Mikey! Where are you going to go!"  
>"I can move out! I know I'm only 12 Gerard! And I'm going to stay with my mate!" That fucking mate again. He still hasn't said his name.<br>"I think it'll be good for Mikey to move out for a while." Says Uncle suddenly appearing behind me.  
>"It won't be for a while. As long as you're killing, vampires I'm not staying here" said in the darkest way ever, nothing like the Mikey I know, or knew.<br>"Fine, go pack your stuff then." They have a stare down for like a minute or something and Mikey goes up stairs.

"Why the fuck are you just letting him leave!" I go to punch him, but he grabs my arm in mid flight. I throw my other fist at him but the same happens. So instead I resort to throwing my whole body about in an attempt to hit him, but it's unless. After about a minute he pushes me away, tells me to grow the fuck up and walks back to his study.  
>"Are you going to help then?" He calls from the room. I go in but just stare at him. "What?"<br>"Are you just going to let him leave like that?" He sighs and sits up in his chair.  
>"Listen, Mikey is a lost cause, the only thing we can do for him is kill as many vampires as we can to keep him from getting killed by one" so I should just let my brother be in the world by himself, what if he gets bit by the vampire before we get to it. I voice this opinion, and he replies with, "we should let Mikey make his own mistakes." And then we get back to work, while my little brother is up stairs packing.<p>

It was the next day, 9PM and my brother was about to leave. He said his mate was going to pick him up in a taxi. Uncle Ray being suspicious about the time asked why he was being picked up so late, but Mikey just said it was because his mate had to work late, which makes me wonder how old he is or if Mikey is lying. "I'll still call you Gerard, to let you know I'm alright" Mikey said while we shared a hug.  
>"Can't you just tell me where you're going?" I'm sure I felt tears coming on.<br>"No, I don't want you coming to find me either. I'm sorry, I just can't be around you while you're doing this Gerard, it's not right. If you come and find me, I swear I will end you" he broke away from the hug and looks out the window where a black cab had just pulled up. "I've got to go." He picked up his bag and went out the door making his way down to the taxi. I watched from the kitchen window. A boy jumped out from the back of the cab and pulled Mikey into a hug, I'm pretty sure it was a boy, but it was too dark to see their features. They got back into the cab and it drove off. Then the tears came and I didn't bother to stop them, I could feel this would be the last time I would see my brother.


	4. Heaven Help Us XD

Last time I posted an update I said how I was studying for French assessment and that it was going badly. But I fucking aced that test, and my teacher said I had the best French accent in the class, Whoop! I'm just telling you for those who care.

But anyway, I would like to thank Phycobitchychick for the amazing reviews they posted, so this Chapter is to her; although I am sorry it is bad and short.

The next chapter I post will be Frank's back story, so remember to Review for those chapters or you'll never see them :D And I would like to know if anyone can guess what will happen, as I think it is quite obvious.

* * *

><p>Four years on<p>

I sit in my room drawing, nothing in particular just little doodles. My mind starts to wonder to how Mikey is, it's not rare for this to happen; I do it most of the time. He still calls like he said he would, but still has yet to tell me where he is. I think about weather, he's as fine as he says he is. Maybe he's being treated badly by his 'mate' or maybe he's not with a mate at all but some pimp; he could be in some cubicle right now sucking of some guy who's just going to give him £20 or less, or maybe just beat him up afterwards.

My thoughts stop when Uncle Ray comes into the room. "I've got a job for you Gerard" I nod and put my sketch pad down to give him my full attention. "I need you to go watch a house on the Glastcote road, number 215. You alright doing that?"

"Yeah, okay, why?" If I'm watching a house I want to know why.  
>"Because, one of my mates down there thinks there's something going on"<br>"So a lot of stuff goes on" I shouldn't really question it, but I want to know weather this place is worth my time or not.  
>"Thrust me when she says people show there fangs before they go in. But maybe I'm wrong, it probably has nothing to do with vampires"<br>"Fine I'm going" I jump off my bed and go down stairs to the car. This woman better be right and not just some mental case otherwise I'm going to be pissed.

I pull up a couple of houses away from the house I'm watching at…10:10 the clocks says, but that's five minutes slow, so it's 10:15, but whatever the time, I have stopped the car. I stick my Ipod in and wait.

After about 5 minutes, a person or vampire, walks up to the house door and knocks. The door opens but I don't see who opened it. The man who knocked starts talking, but I can't lip read so it doesn't really matter, but if I'm going to try, it looks like 'pears a ham dinner, coffee thanks please', it could be that, like code or something, but I doubt it. Then the man who knocked did a big toothy grin showing his teeth and in particular, his fangs.

I wait to see if anything else happens and it does, 20 other people walk out 10 minutes later. This has got to be a nest, I'm certain of it. Vampire's only come out of their nests at night, to get food and that for their leader or just to have fun.

I start the car up and drive to go tell my Uncle. I'll come back tomorrow in the day time, while they're all asleep and weak. I'll kill them and that'll be another 20 down.

* * *

><p>I know in the prologue Gerard said ' I often see the blood suckers come in and out', but I thought just the once would be good enough, so just ignore the fact that it has changed<p> 


	5. Sexual Service XD

This chapter, not as good as my last two; as I know we the better of my four from an unknown reviewer 'Sx', which was helpful by the way, it lets me know where I'm going wrong with my writing. But it'll get better, once I'm more into it, so the next chapter is cool. Besides, this chapter is just saying how Frankie became a vampire whore. I tried to write it so it sounded child-like is well, so that's not just bad writing.

So this chapter is yet again to Phycobitchychick and to whoever 'Sx' is. I'm happy you both reviewed! :D

Remember REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY XD

Also I want the pairing of Frank and Zacky (Fracky) to become more known, as they are my favourite slash at the moment. I'm thinking of writing an one-shot with them, but I can't think of any ideas at this point in time.

* * *

><p>I was born vampire, which means I can age until I'm 18, like the human law, when you're 18 you stop growing; well it's the same for born vampire's, just adding in the age stop is well. But apparently if you go see the vampire elders, like the oldest ones, who live in Rome, they can give you something to take that makes you age again, and something else that makes you stop aging again. They can't give you something to go younger again, that's just ridicules. My mom was turned vampire by my dad who was born vampire. When was 10, my parents left me to go see the vampires elders and make them age again. I found this out the morning after they left with a note on the fringe. It said 'Frankie, we have gone to see the vampire elders in Rome to make us age again. I'm sure you'll be fine without us, we told our friend Bob we were leaving so maybe he'll come and look after you. Don't know when we'll be back, maybe never. Love you xxx'<br>I know, very simple. All they left me was a couple of bags of blood in the fringe and some money in the draw; that was all I had left of them. The house was fully paid for, so I didn't have to worry about that, but I still didn't see how I was supposed to fend for myself or even survive.

I sat and waited for possibility that Bob would come round and save me. It had been two days since my parents left, and I had nearly ran out of blood, I was too young to go and hunt, I wasn't even a fully grown vampire yet; I still had 8 years to go. Maybe I could go cold turkey and try living without blood. The thought alone just made me sick, so maybe not.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I just stood in the hallway awkwardly for a moment, deciding on weather or not to answer it, for it could be hunter. After they knocked again I figured I'd just answer it, I mean if they were hunters they would just kick the door down instead of knocking. My mum used to tell me stories about hunters, and they sound terrifying, I certainly did not want to come face to face with one.

I open the door timidly and saw a man in a suit standing at the doorway. He was a lot taller then me and I had to look far up to see him. "You must be Frank Iero?" I nodded. "Well, I'm Bob I was a friend of your parents"  
>"yeah, I know, it said on the fringe" he just looked weirdly at me and gave a small nod.<br>"Can I come in then?" I open the door a bit more and let go so he could come in, he did and I told him to go sit down in the living room, like the good little host I am.

"How are you doing Frank?" he asked after sitting down and I had sat next to him.  
>"Not great, my parents left me and I haven't got any blood left" I shrugged and stared across the room, fascinated by a bit of wallpaper coming off.<br>"Well I have a proposition for you" I didn't know what one of those was but I let him carry on "you should become a prostitute" I know what one of those are but I don't think I want to be one though. "You'll get all the blood and money you want Frank. I'll send round my customers from my blood bar and you'll get all the profit. Although I think I should get a 30% cut as it was my idea and for the publicising that will get you the people and money" he looked at me hopeful and I didn't know what to say. I do need blood, but I don't fancy having sex with vampires for it.  
>"How much do you think I'll get?" he smiled at me and took out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket.<br>"You'll make a lot Frankie. Child vampires are always the best. Even better, it doesn't make you a peodo like it does from a human's point of view."  
>"So what is it your getting out of it?"<br>"I'll get a 30% spilt of the money, but you can have the blood if they bring you it. Also if you can get any info from them about anything you have to tell me. That is the most important part."  
>"Why?" and then he laughed, in way human's would called creepy or evil, but to us vampires it's normal.<br>"Oh Frankie" he's face suddenly turned serious very quickly "you don't ask why. Never. That's how you get yourself into trouble" he sat up straight, even though I didn't notice how close he was to me, and smiled again. "That's just a little life lesson for you. Now sign the form if you're up for this type of business" it is a good deal, I think, I'm not great with this sort of stuff.

Wait, one thing…  
>"I've still got my virginity, what do I do with that?" his faced look slightly confused.<br>"You do know about sex, right?" I shook my head, I knew how to have sex, its natural instinct, but about it, not much. "Right, I'll get someone in to teach you. That sound okay?" I nodded, although no, it didn't really sound okay.


	6. Lonely Existence Terminated XD

I'm not happy with chapter either. I hope you know that everything I'm posting up, I wrote ages ago. So I've finished the story now. Already starting on my sequel, which is going to be written better, since my writing it now better.  
>If you're smart you would have foreseen what is going to happen in this chapter; I thought it was obvious.<br>I've decided that unless I get a certain number of reviews, I'm going to posting this every two weeks now; otherwise it'd never been posted up.

So, yet again, sorry for my poor writing skills. And Psychobitchychick, you give me my Brendon Urie Ducks back!

* * *

><p>Later that day I lost my virginity, to some guy that came round to teach me about sex; it was like being in some fucked up school. I did sign the contracted, which was basically saying that I now worked for Bob, and that if I backed out of the deal he'd rip my throat out. That scared me, and is kind of the main reason I signed, because if that's what he'd do if I backed out later, what would he do if I back out now?<p>

My lonely existence, not counting work related…things, lasted for about a year, and ended one day at the local park. As I'm not a fully grown vampire yet, I can still go out in the sun, but I still mostly sleep in the day time, just out of habit. I used to have to sleep in the day time when my parents were here.

I sat and swung, wishing my parents were still around. When I was little, not really that long ago, we used to come to this park at night and they'd push me on this very swing I'm sat on now. I wonder what my life would be like if I was human instead, I'm sure it'd be better.

I sighed, and then things seemed to darken around me. I slowly look up and see a boy in glasses smiling down at me, blocking the sun giving him a halo of light around his head. "Hey!" He says cheerily and I smile back at him, mumbling a 'hey'. "Do you want to hang out with me?" he shuffles his feet on the floor while staring at them. I'm a bit taken back, no ones asked me that before, a human's never even talked to me before.  
>"Sure, that sounds like fun" he looks back up at me, a wide grin on his face. "Do you want to come round my house?" he nods wildly, making me laugh.<br>"My name's Mikey Way" he puts a hand out for me to shake, and I do .  
>"I'm Frank Iero" I think this is the first time I've introduce myself with my last name. Vampires don't normally have them, their seen as unimportant; so when a human turns vampire they don't bother with them anymore. But I still use mine, 'cause my mom wanted to keep hers; she said it was important to her even if it wasn't to vampires. We let go of hands and I led him to my house.<p>

"So this is my house" I say proudly to my new friend Mikey.  
>"Wow, I wish I had a house to myself; you can do anything" I guess so; it gets a bit boring after a while though, with no one around. I didn't bother repeating that to him, so I just shrugged. "Do you want to read comics with me?" Mikey asked taking his back pack off his shoulders.<br>"I love comics, it's reading but so much easier" Mikey took five comics out his bag and laid them neatly in a row on the floor of the living room. He had two Batman, one Watchmen, one X-Men and one Spiderman. I chose Batman, just because he's my favourite hero.

The routine of Mikey coming over, reading comics, watching TV, listening to music or just messing around, lasted for about a month. I had told him not to tell anyone my name or where I lived, just in case. He said he wouldn't and I'm completely positive that he hadn't. I felt like I could really trust him, so one day when he came over I thought I should tell him my secret.

"Frank! I'm back!" That's Mikey now. We're so comfortable with him coming over, that he doesn't even knock anymore, which gives me a sense of security. But this time I'm so nervous, what if he rejects me as a friend? Or tells everyone, and the slayers come after me?  
>"Mikey if I tell you something really important would you believe me?" I asked as he set his backpack down next to the sofa.<br>"Of course I would Frank; why would you lie to me?" I just nodded at this and took a step closer to him, messing with my fingers nervously.  
>"Would you tell anyone?" Now looking him in the eyes.<br>"No, Frank; what is it?" He came over and placed a hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and prepare for the worst.

"I'm a vampire…"  
>"…I thought you were." What? Is he laughing?<br>"I'm being fucking serious Mikey!"  
>"So am I."<br>"How?" Was he a hunter? Did he have some instinct or something?  
>"Well, there was blood in the fringe, sometimes you'd show your fangs off and last week when we were watching Scream your eyes went black at the sight of the blood and on other horrors we've watched" Oh, that's how. Guess I should have been careful. But why the fuck didn't he say anything? Maybe I should be asking Mikey that question.<br>"Why the fuck didn't you say anything?" He just shrugged.  
>"I assumed you knew you were a vampire" what a stupid reason.<br>"Of course I knew! I mean why didn't you say you knew?" But he just shrugged again  
>"I didn't think you'd want me poking into your private life" Aww, that's so thoughtful.<br>"So you're fine with it?" He hugged me then, which was weird, Mikey's not really a huggy person.  
>"Yeah it's fine, there's nothing wrong with it in my opinion."<br>"I'm a prostitute is well" I thought I might as well just get it out in the open since he was fine with the whole vampire thing. But he pulled away, and I felt a sight panic set in my stomach. Is this going to make him stop being friends with me?  
>"I didn't know that" He whispered "Are you okay being a prossie?" I looked away, because no, I was not alright sleeping with people for money. But I have not choice. "Frank?"<br>"Yeah…it's great" I turned back to him and smiled.  
>"Well, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you." I hugged him again, so fucking glad to have the best friend ever!<br>"You're cool with everything then?" I mumbled, a bit squashed by his chest.  
>"I'm cool with everything" we stood there having a bro hug for a few more minutes, until he pulled away. "Do you want to watch Urban Legend?"<br>"Fuck yeah!"


	7. Lonely Existence Reengaged XD

Urghh! I'm so shit at writing. I mean I wrote this chapter ages ago but I can't even improve it. To be honest, I'm kinda bored of this story, it could be because I already know how it ends, but I dunno. Once I've finished uploading the backstory, I will then carry from the first chapter. I did have some ideas for it, and they were good ideas, but they've all evaporated from my head. So if any of you have some ideas I'd love to hear them.

* * *

><p>Mikey had text me asking to meet him by the park we first meet at, and still go to sometimes. We hadn't spoken in a week; I tried to text him but got no reply. Loads of thoughts ran through my head as to why; but I guess I'll find out now. Walking up to the park I saw Mikey sitting on one of the old swings, head bowed; something bad's happened. Sitting on the swing next to him I asked, "What's up Mikey?" but the only answer I got was quiet sob. Reacting quickly to the sad noise, I jumped up and warped my arms around his shaking shoulders. I didn't say anything else; I just let him cry into me.<br>"My parents are dead!" he suddenly screamed, which I was quite taken back by.  
>"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Mikey" I hugged him tighter as he fell off his seat; I moved us before it would come back and hit the back of his head. I've never been good with sympathy, so I have no idea how to comfort him; even though I guess, I've been through something similar.<br>"I have to go and live with my Uncle Ray!" he cried again. I started to rub circles into his back, to tried and calm him down.  
>"When?" I asked before I could stop myself; worrying about the fact he was leaving me more than his own well being.<br>"Tomorrow. My parents died last week, but I've only just been able to get away from my brother to come tell you, and I didn't really want to do it over phone." I guess that's why he hadn't spoken to me then.  
>"How far?" Yet again taking the selfish root.<br>"About 45 minutes in the car. And I really doubt I'll be able to come and see you, with how protective my brother is being" and I wouldn't be able to visit him, because of my work and the whole vampire thing.  
>"It'll be okay Mikey" I lied; his parents are dead, of course it's not going to be okay. My parents just left, and look at me. "We can still keep in touch, I promise, and everything will be fine for you" his crying had gone down to just shaky breaths now; I felt slightly triumphant.<br>"It's more you I'm worried about" I'm worried about me too; with Mikey now going, I'll have no one left. I'm gunna be completely on my own.

I was, at the moment, doing alright with Mikey not being here, but that's only because it's only been three days, I'd been away from him longer then that before. I think by the time a week and a half comes, that's when I'll start to be affected.

I was in the middle of eating (or drinking, either way) when my phone started going off. It was Mikey. He hadn't contacted me since the day he left. Probably been busy unpacking or something.  
>"Hey Mikey moo" that always makes us laugh, mostly on my half, but Mikey wasn't laughing this time. "What's up Mikey?"<br>"My Uncle's a vampire slayer" What? Has Mikey turned against me? Is he going come after me? Am I going to die?  
>"Mikey…" my voice came out coated in worry.<br>"Oh, don't worry, I haven't turned against you." Thank god…wait, that was almost as if he'd read my mind; weird.  
>"From the way you were acting it sounded like you had" I laughed, half relief and half still nervous.<br>"My Uncle took us out on our first night, to prove vampires existed, obviously I played stupid" I love Mikey so much, so clever "and we saw one taking the blood out of some man, and I fainted because I'm not great with blood." Probably make a crapy vampire then. "My brother killed her…the vampire" his voice went shaky.  
>"Mikey it's alright, it's not your fault" I tried to comfort him, but it's not easy doing that over the phone.<br>"No! It's not alright! I can't stay in a house where they kill people. Kill vampires. It's not right! And I don't want to have to killed someone" I jumped slightly at his raised voice, but so comforted by his words.  
>"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, just see how it goes, yeah? Call me if you need anything" there was a knock on my door; first customer. "Listen Mikey, I have to go, I have work" We say our goodbyes and hung up. Time for work then.<p>

I got up from my comfortable spot and answered the door, pausing before opening it, to look myself over. "Hey" I said in a flirty voice that I've come to do perfectly over my time in this line of work. This was a regular customer, so I didn't have to do the check that I had to with new ones. He stepped in and I close the door behind him, before grabbing the back of his head, standing on my tip toes, and attaching his lips to my own.

Just another day at work, for the eleven year old vampire.


	8. IDon'tLoveYouI'mJustPassingTheTime XD

Today is a time of great days, where I, J.J Way, will upload TWO CHAPTERS! Yeah, I just felt it was necessary as the next chapter is the last chapter and now I don't know weather to carry on or not, I might do one day but at the moment maybe not. Plus, the next chapter is my favourite, I even tried to do a poem...didn't go well, so I just couldn't resist putting it on.  
>As always, reviews make me happy and it seems as though people want me upset *sigh* ENJOY MY LOVELY BUMBLEBEES!<p>

* * *

><p>"Bye" I smiled and waved, hopefully my last customer of the night, away. I shut the door and went to collapse on the sofa in the living room. The good thing about being a vampire prostitute rather then a human one; is that you can go many times in one night, as long as you drink blood. The older a vampire gets, the less amount of times they can come in a night, since I'm very young, I can go at least a hundred times before I just can't get up anymore. Anyways, the reason in fact that I had collapse on the sofa, not being because I was tired, but because I was bored. I had not seen Mikey in four mouths. Yesterday he had phone me considering leaving, I said he could always move in with me. I loved that, just me and Mikey against the world.<p>

I was awoken the next morning to banging on my door. It took me a couple of second to realise that I had fallen asleep on my sofa. I got up and stretch, hearing my bones click from being uncomfortable all night. I looked at the clock as I walk to the door, seeing that it was 11 in the morning meaning it wasn't another vampire. I opened the door to see, "Mikey?" he smiled and pulled me into a hug. "What the hell are you doing here?" I pulled away to let him.  
>"Nice to see you too Frankie" he laughed. I guess my greeting wasn't that great.<br>"Sorry. It's great to see you Mikes, I've really missed you" I hugged him quickly then got back to my question, "what the hell are you doing here?"  
>"I can't stay there anymore Frank, you have to let me move in with you."<br>"Mikey, do you know how much happier I would be if you moved in with me? I was starting to feel like kidnapping you anyways" he grinned at me and started walking into the kitchen to sit down, "when do you want to move in then?"  
>"You sure it'd be okay, I mean with your work and everything?" hurmm? I think if we tell people that Mikey walked out on his family because they started killing vampires he'd be welcomed with open arms. And Bob never sends me any dangerous vampires anyway, so everything should be fine.<br>"Yeah, it's fine" short yet affective.  
>"I'll move in tomorrow then" then beamed grinning like a complete idiot.<br>"Cool. You go back tonight and sort out your shit, then I'll come and get you tomorrow night; I just don't want them to see me, I'm still not great at keeping my fangs in"  
>"I can come down on my own if you want?"<br>"No, I want to be there for you when you leave" what if they come to find Mikey and kill me? I voice this opinion, because it's a very important one.  
>"What if I…not tell them where I'm going and don't go and see my brother at all, ever?"<br>"Mikey? You don't want to cut him out of your life" to this he smirk  
>"No, Frank, I really do. It's the only way I can make sure you don't get hurt, and that's what matters to me" I'm sure I can feel tears coming, it's just so caring.<br>"Okay, if you're sure. Just promise you'll still call him and that" I know Mikey cares a lot about his brother, and I don't want that to change. I bet if it weren't for me, his best mate, being a vampire, then Mikey would stay with him.

Just as we had plan, I went to pick Mikey up at 9pm. I had asked Bob to take me, because I was too young to drive and I couldn't take a taxi cause of my fangs thing. So Bob stole a taxi, so as to look normal, and we went to pick up Mikey. Bob was fine with Mikey moving in with me; he said it'll do me good to have someone around. Plus he said Mikey could help with money and blood side of the work, and I quote 'because you're a little idiot, who can't handle anything other then a cock'. I know he was just joking though…I'm pretty sure he was only joking.

Anyways, we pulled up next to where Mikey had said he lived, and to prove we had got the right house out came the one we wanted carrying his bag. I jumped out the cab to hug him and ask if he was alright. He said he was fine, and we got back in the cab and drove off to our house we will now share. I'm so happy!

"Oh, Mikey this is Bob, my boss type thing and Bob this Mikey Way" a great introduction I think, I include hand gestures to each other and everything.  
>"Hey Mikey. Just so you know, I'm totally fine with the whole human thing and the family slayers." Bob said from the front of the cab, it was a bit muffled from the glass shield thing and everything, but that has no importance. "And I'll make sure to warn people about Mikey being there, so just tell me if you have any trouble." Suddenly being all nice now Mikey's here, he's not normally this nice. Though I know when he's being mean to me, there's nothing behind it. Over this like year and 9 months without my parents, Bob had somewhat become like my dad. He looked out for me, cared for me, everything a dad should be really. But I guess normal dads don't tell you to become a child prostitutes.<p> 


	9. ButWhoCouldLoveMe IAmOutOfMyMnd XD

In case you didn't though I got the titles for the last two chapters off She Had The World by Panic! At The Disco, mainly because it was what I was listening to at the time and I was like "Fucking Genius."  
>Last chapter *sniff*, I'm going to miss your awesome comments Phychobitchychick *hugs*<p>

* * *

><p>It's great living with Mikey, better than living with my parents. Plus Mikey got into the same sleeping habit as me straight away, so we wake up at night, mess about for a bit, I do work, then we watch a film and go to bed before the sun comes up. Both of us could go out into the sun so we can be up in the day, but the people I fuck can only come out at night so it's just better to go to sleep in the day. Sometimes Mikey will go out in the day and see his girlfriend, Alicia, she's a vampire is well, Bob's daughter in fact, she's only 16 so can go out in sunlight is well.<p>

All the vampire's that come round are fine with Mikey being there, they even talk to him before or after they come to shove their dick up my ass. I say it like that for a point. Anyways, Mikey did end up handling the business end of things is well, like collecting the money or blood, and he'll go out and get me blood from the bank, all the money left over I just give to him.

Things just went on like this for a while before one day-or night-started different.

"Come on Frank, time to wake up for work" I opened my eyes and wacked Mikey's hand away from pointing my face.  
>"I'm getting up" I mumbled getting out of bed making my way to the shower.<br>"Good" he replied proudly then went down stairs. Stupid Mikey being all awake while I nearly walk into the wall. Or maybe it's just stupid wall for being in the way of my walking space.

Once done in the shower, I go down stairs, grab something to eat and go sit with mikey in the living watching kerrang! 'Queens of the stone age, no one knows' was on which is always great to watch. I always find that one with the beard very sexy in a weird way, only in this video though so it's okay. What's his name again? I'll ask Mikey. "Nick Oliveri" he says. "Are you ready for work?" God, I wish he wouldn't act like my mother all the time.  
>"How long have I got?"<br>Mikey pulls out his phone to check "20 minutes." Fine. I push up and head up stairs to finish getting ready, like doing my make up and making my bedroom presentable.

I get up off the bottom step and answer the door at the sound of the knock. "Hey" my flirty voice had become even better, me and Mikey practiced it before, he's not so great but apparently Alicia likes it, I just think it funny.  
>"Dude, there's a guy outside watching your house. Do you think it could be a slayer?" Well, I wasn't expecting that.<br>"Show me your teeth" I demanded. It's defiantly slayers again, and if the guy wants a nest I'll give him a motherfucking nest.  
>"Frank, you know me, why do I have to?" Omg, he's such a dumb prick.<br>"Cause it'll prove the slayer outside that this house has something to do with vampires" he made a face of realisation and showed his fangs. I let him in and called Mikey.  
>"What?" he asked coming to stand with us by the door.<br>"There's a slayer outside, I want you and you" pointing at Mikey then my customer, Davey. "To call up at least 20 people, tell them to come in through the back and out through the front" my plans are amazing.  
>"Huh?" Davey says, making me think he isn't a vampire at all but a school child.<br>"He's sat out there waiting for a nest so, we'll give him one" and with that I walk back into the living room to finish watching kerrang! and wait for them to call people.

"Done" Mikey says falling on the couch beside me "what are you going to do when they come into kill you? You want me to call Bob and tell him what's going on?" I shake my head. Normally we'd ask Bob to sort it out, but this time, I want to have fun.

"Tomorrow, we'll wake up early and you'll go out with Alicia or something and I'll wait here for the slayer and kill it" I've never killed or hunted before, I just want to try, I know how Mikey's against it but I need to sometime.  
>"No you won't, you've never even killed before, what if he kills you?" What if he kills me? I don't know weather I'd care. I'm just a vampire whore who can't get out of that deal. So I can never be happy like Mikey is with Alicia or how dad is with mom. I'm going to live forever alone, so maybe I'll let him kill me, I mean it's only a matter of time before Mikey leaves me is well, right? But for now I'll lie to him and he can find my dead body later.<br>"He won't Mikey. And maybe you're right, so I'll do I what I know instead, I'll fuck him and bite him, drain him dry. That sound better?" he nods sadly, but I smile at him then get back to work.

And I spend hopefully my last day on earth being fucked by other vampires. Tomorrow will be better, tomorrow I'll be dead.

* * *

><p>Hahahahaha, cliffhanger, kinda. You don't know what happens after the first chapter and yet I do, hehehe, sorry I just had to say that. But on a serious note I fucking love that last line Xo<p> 


End file.
